the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Infestation
The Infestation is an all-mirror pack situated within the Plague. The pack does not officially have a name, however, the long-time members gave themselves an unofficial one, so that they would be seen as equals to other clans and kingdoms, and perhaps of higher respect to other packs. They roam wherever they wish, with no set territory belonging to them. History Before Dragonkind The Scarred Wasteland was always a grotesque, merciless place, where rot and fatal viruses pulsed and dispersed throughout the domain as it endlessly spread further into the surrounding lands. The contagion had been doing so since it's creation, when the energy from the Arcanist's awakening rained across the apocalyptic land, and gave birth to the twin domains; Plague and Nature, Plaguebringer and Gladekeeper, who then after began their endless war of domination, of which ran deep into the deity's blood, and into the lives they would later create. At the time, barely any life was said to thrive within the land, with every plant or fauna dying almost instantly by it's touch, the tendrils and roots quickly taking it's place. The only life that could survive was the Plaguebringer herself, and her creation. Countless remains of failed cleansing remain littered throughout the Plague, as a grim reminder to Nature 's failure and of Her wrath. Yet, in this land of death and decay, where life itself seemingly refuses to exist, dragonkind would amend. As the other deities began forming dragonkind, Plaguebringer gave birth to the first true life within Her realm: Mirrors. Born in her image, these dragons thrived in her land, blessed the instinct of killing and need to survive. Wandering in packs, these mindless, loyal, creatures spread ever outwards, like the twisted land itself, continuing the legacy of the war long past. This was the beginning of The Infection. Members Dragons who have been or are a part of the pack. Current Members None. Past Members None. Dead None. Organization The pack does not have a set ranking or class system. Instead, the members within all take up self-made positions of their choosing, ranging from only the neutral roles,Hunter and Fighter,to more complex roles not as desired or needed, such as craftsmanship or educator. Ranking is non-existent; no dragon is higher than another, nobody has authority over anyone. In order to be allowed to remain within the pack, one must aid in daily hunting and fighting, and not a a burden on the rest; dragons who refuse or cannot to do so will be exiled, no matter the reason; however, in certain cases, the exiled dragons are allowed to return. Because the pack is transitory, it has gone through multiple merging, splitting and disassembling. This is extremely common in such packs. Members are free to come and go as they choose, new and returning, with some only staying a short while, to others an entire lifetime. Most commonly, members are accepted without much care, unless others find them suspicious,worthless, or having the possibility cause harm to others, in which they are driven out or killed. In many cases, this is done because of one carrying disease or corrupt values. Known Encampments Notable places where the clan have stayed or been. None so far, to be added as the clan wanders. Relationships (with other clans) Clans,kingdoms and such that the pack have interacted with, and have formed a relationship with. Allies Gayfishpirate's Clan (Plague) Outfit Vector (Plague) Neutral RottingFlesh's Clan (Plague) Enemies None.Category:Plague Category:Lesser Lair Category:Clans